The field of the present invention is power lawnmowers. Power lawnmowers have long been employed for the cutting of grass and other similar functions. Such lawnmowers often employ engines or electric motors. The environment in which such mowers operate often involves a substantial amount of dust, dirt and clippings which must be considered in the design of such systems. Mowers are also expected to be relatively maintenance free and of simple construction. Substantial adjustment is also advantageous to allow for use over different terrains and vegetation.
The foregoing requirements have often been difficult to achieve without compromise. For example, complicated structures to handle and exclude dust, dirt, cuttings and the like can detract from reliability, increase cost, increase weight and potentially reduce the effectiveness of other features. Consequently designs of such systems have typically been a compromise in an effort to satisfy competing requirements.